Deux que tout oppose
by Naom
Summary: Hidan. Kakuzu. Qui l'eu cru ? L'un, méthodique, silencieux, avare. L'autre, impulsif, bavard, dévoué.


Une de mes première fic'. Je comptais appuyer sur le côté masochiste d'Hidan et impitoyable de Kakuzu. Fiction en 4 chapitres (normalement).

**Characters :** Kakuzu / Hidan (c) Kishimoto _Naruto_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1Une question pour réponse. **

- Dépêche toi Hidan…

- Ecoute Kakuzu, tu sais très bien que je dois prendre mon temps pour mon…

- Ferme la.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être désagréable ! » Hurlait intérieurement Hidan. Non mais sérieusement, c'est la seule chose qu'il lui demandait ; attendre seulement une demi-heure, le temps qu'il termine convenablement son rituel jashiniste. Kakuzu était vraiment un égoïste, rien que le fait qu'il ne pense qu'au fric soutenait sa version du caractère de son binôme.

Kakuzu, lui, était assis sur un rocher, attendait avec une impatience plus que visible que l'autre termine son spectacle. Il soupira. Hidan se releva avec peine. Et oui, une lame plantée dans le corps ca fait pas du bien. Quoique.

Hidan ne se plaignait pas souvent ou alors pour des choses totalement anodines.

- C'est bon ?

- Oui ! Fit Hidan en s'étirant les bras, un large sourire au visage. Du sang coulait toujours de son torse meurtri. Il rangea la pointe dont il s'était servi pour sa cérémonie macabre sous son manteau et se tourna vers Kakuzu qui s'était arrêté de marcher subitement.

- Qu'est c'qui a ?

- Rien. Tu es vraiment un type bizarre.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ca ?

- …

Kakuzu reprit son chemin aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait stoppé quelques instants plus tôt. Hidan resta piqué sur place, visiblement mécontent de la réponse que lui avait donné son coéquipier.

- Hey ! Répond moi !

Kakuzu, cependant ne prêta guère attention au petit coup de colère du religieux. Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'un main ne le tire jusqu'à terre. Kakuzu eut juste le temps de positionner ses coudes pour ne pas finir complètement allongé sur le sol et d'atteindre ainsi le summum du ridicule pour un type de sa carrure par rapport à celui qui était à l'origine de sa chute.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend abruti ! Marmonna non sans grande haine le brun dans le tissu qui lui couvrait la bouche.

Hidan était maintenant assis à califourchon sur l'homme de Taki. Ses mains tenait fermement le col noir du manteaux à nuages rouges qu'ils arboraient tout les deux.

- Pourquoi tu me trouves bizarre ?

A sa grande surprise, Hidan vit que Kakuzu ne cherchait pas à se défendre. Par contre il riait. C'était le première fois qu'il l'entendait rire. Bon, son rire effrayait plus qu'il n'était communicatif mais c'était d'une étrangeté telle qu'Hidan en relâcha sa prise bouche bée.

- Allez !

- T'es vraiment un gros gamin, hein ?

- Tsss…

- Dommage que je ne puisse pas te tuer.

Sur cette dernière parole plus que froide, Kakuzu repoussa d'un geste Hidan qui s'affala misérablement par terre dans un nuage de poussière et de sang de la plaie qui semblait ne pas prête se refermer de sitôt. Kakuzu épousseta sans grande douceur son manteau et continua sa route.

- Enfoiré…

Hidan se releva et courut après l'autre, déjà bien devant. Le reste du chemin se fit dans un silence incroyable. Une fois arrivé au repère de l'Akatsuki, Kakuzu se tourna vers Hidan qui était resté derrière lui.

- Je t'imaginais plus rébarbatif et…surtout plus entêté.

- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me faire faire ?

L'avare se retourna et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Encore une fois, Hidan était sur les nerfs à force d'interrogations sans plus de réponse qu'un dos et un petit soupir de dédain. Il décida après avoir ravalé sa colère de s'installer dans un endroit plus confortable, après cette journée qui avait tout pour être encore une fois, plus que pourrie et… histoire de se reposer un peu. Arrivé dans la chambre commune, il s'aperçu que Kakuzu y était en train de faire ses comptes dans son coin, en silence. Hidan s'empressa de poser sa faux au milieu du bazar ambiant et de s'avachir sans discrétion sur son lit.

- Aaah ! Ca fait du bien. Dommage que je me tape les ressorts à travers le matelas…

Sur cette fin de phrase, Hidan fit grincer sans aucune gêne le lit qui paraissait salement amoché. Après quelques minutes de grincements horripilants, le « banquier » de l'Akatsuki finit par réagir :

- Tu vas t'arrêter, oui ?

- Non. Tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu.

- Répondu à quoi ?

Hidan continua de faire grincer de plus bel sa déchetterie qui lui servait de couchette. Kakuzu perdit quelque peu son calme.

- ARRETE !

- NAN.

Hidan était visiblement pas si docile qu'il ne l'avait cru. Mais maintenant, le jeu était terminé. Kakuzu tout en gardant son regard fixé sur les colonnes de chiffres, entoura d'un de ses fils le cou récemment recousu de l'immortel.

- Arrête tout de suite, ou je te sépare la tête de ton corps et je la met dans une marmite d'eau bouillante pour toute ton éternité.

- La douleur ne me fais rien et tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas mourir, tss ha !

L'étreinte autour de la gorge d'Hidan se fit plus oppressante. Du sang commençait à perler, et des gouttes chaudes dégoulinèrent le long de sa peau.

- Tu …crois me faire… peur… ?

Le sang s'écoulait maintenant de sa bouche. Le drap, déjà sal, se tintait peu à peu de pourpre. Le corps d'Hidan était inerte et seules quelques paroles saccadées se faisaient entendre désormais. Le silence se fit et Kakuzu desserra son enlacement presque avec douceur.

- T'es calmé ?

Hidan cracha par terre sans aucune retenue. Encore du sang.

- Espèce d'enfoiré. Ca fait mal…

Hidan porta ses deux mains à sa gorge. Il les regarda d'un air perplexe et commença à lécher sa dextre, elle aussi devenue écarlate. Sa langue frôla une première fois sa paume, puis, il continua plus sur de lui, comme un enfant qui hésite devant une sucette qu'il n'a encore jamais eu l'occasion de gouter, puis se rend compte, enfin, du merveilleux plaisir que le gout de cette dernière. Kakuzu admira le spectacle, plus que décadent de son partenaire. Agenouillé sur son lit, les mains rougies et humidifiées par sa salive, du sang qui n'en finissait plus de couler de sa gorge, des lèvres asséchées par le liquide rouge qui au contacte de l'air se raidissait en une couleur âpre. En effet, Hidan était vraiment un type bizarre.

- Par Jashin ! T'es pas cool, Kakuzuu~

Mais le Kakuzu en question était déjà reparti dans sa folie numéraire. Et finalement la petite comédie d'Hidan n'avait encore une fois aboutie à rien. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain…enfin la pièce qui comportait plus ou moins le nécessaire pour se laver afin de se débarbouiller de « l'œuvre » que venait de lui faire son coéquipier.

« Nan, mais … il se croit vraiment tout permis celui-là ». Celui aux yeux mauves réfléchissait. Kakuzu faisait visiblement tout pour l'humilier. Non pas qu'il est beaucoup d'honneur, mais au fond, ca l'énervait de passer encore une fois au second rang, et d'autant plus, devancé par un type aussi froid et matérialiste. En plus d'être sous les ordres de Pain, il devait également suivre les directives du nukenin de Taki, sous peine de saignement abondant. Souffrir ne le gênait pas cependant, il n'allait pas se laisser faire, il avait aussi son mot à dire dans l'histoire. Autre tactique.

- Kakuzuu~ ?

- Quoi, ENCORE ?

- Pourquoi tu me trouves bizarre ?

Kakuzu ferma les yeux un instant, de dépit. Se disant qu'il aurait mieux fait de la fermer. Mais malgré cela, il pouvait jouer un peu.

- Comme ca.

- Ne me fais pas rire, tu ne dis jamais les choses « comme ca » ! (Ce qui n'est pas faux. Pour arracher des paroles à Kakuzu il faut vraiment que ca soit d'une importance capitale ou ayant attrait à quelconque gains).

- Pour te faire enrager alors, et je vois que ca marche.

- Répond !

- C'est bien étonnant qu'une chose aussi futile te tienne tellement à cœur.

- Disons que c'est la première fois que tu me traite d'autre chose que d'abruti.

La réplique cingla dans toute la pièce, suivit d'un silence tendu. Après quelques minutes, Kakuzu finit par quitter sa table de travail pour se relever et être enfin en face de son binôme.

- Je ne savais pas que tu accordais tant d'importance à mes jugements.

Les joues d'Hidan se rosirent contre sa volonté. Il s'était encore fait avoir. Il s'y prenait mal et Kakuzu, malgré le fait qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup était très intelligent. Le trésorier ramassa ses affaires sans précipitation et passa outre. Mécontent mais troublé, le jashiniste, alla à son tour dormir, histoire de réfléchir. La nuit porte conseil, non ?


End file.
